An apparatus that optically detects a detection target emits light from a light source of the apparatus to an area where the detection target is stored and detects light that is transmitted through the storage area or is emitted from the detection target, whereby the detection target is detected. To detect a plurality of detection targets contained in a sample at one time using the aforementioned optical detection apparatus, a plurality of lights with different wavelengths that are adopted to the optical properties of the detection targets are eventually used.
When an optical detection apparatus is used, a sample containing a detection target is often stored in a container suitable for optical detection. For example, microplates, microchips, and like containers that are formed with a plurality of holes called wells have been used since the past as containers storing a sample. When a container is provided with a plurality of areas storing a sample, as in the case of microplates and microchips, light needs to be irradiated from a light source to all areas in order to optically detect the detection target.
To irradiate light onto a plurality of areas in a single operation, for example, a plurality of optical systems, such as light sources, may be disposed on an optical detection apparatus. An optical detection apparatus may be configured such that an optical system, such as a light source, or an area storing a sample moves and the position of the area changes relative to the position of the optical system. As the relative position between the optical system and the area changes, a light source or the like can irradiate light onto a plurality of areas so that the light travels from one area to another in a consecutive order.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses “an optical biological sample scanning apparatus that scans light through sample chip with sequence of plural biological samples and specify biological sample labeled with fluorescent substance”. In the optical biological sample scanning apparatus, a sample chip with a sequence of biological samples is set to a rotating table, whereby the sample chip, which rotates during straight movement of the sample chip, is spirally scanned by light and a biological sample attached with a fluorescent substance can be detected.